Selina Heartnet
Selina Heartnet '(ハートネット セリーナ) is the daughter of the noble family, the Heartnet Clan, and the older sister of Toshio Heartnet. She is a Pureblood Kaida and is one main protagonist of the Kaida Series. Upon the beginning of the series, Selina was a Second Lieutenant, then was promoted to First Lieutenant. By ''Kaida: Generations, she is Kaien Mori's Lieutenant Colonel and wife. She is the master of Kyūbi. Appearance Originally, Selina had very thick, brown hair, which fall two inches past her shoulders. Her bangs parted to the left side of her head and the extra hair framed her face. After her battle with Shizuku, her hair grew exponentially long and she kept it long instead of cutting it. She has brown eyes, which appear to change size depending on the mood she's in. When she is in Kaida uniform, she wears the traditional Kaida uniform, besides the extra wide obi she has. She used to wear her hair up during fighting, which was held up by a large silver pin, similar to a barrette, giving her head a "hawk-like" appearance but after the battle with Shizuku, she simply kept her hair in a ribbon or kept it down. In school uniform, she wears both the dress shirt and the jacket, along with the skirt that stops before her knees. However, because of her unfamiliarity with the human world, she wears tall boots with black socks under them. In school, she keeps her hair down, tied together and tossed over her shoulder. At the resort, she wore a dark blue kimono with white flower patterns on the bottom half of the kimono as well as her left shoulder. Personality At first, Selina is a very cold hearted person, due to her history with spirits. She lost both her parents, her brother and her commanding lieutenant because of spirits. That is primarily why she joined the battling academy, to protect everyone else from getting hurt. She takes her job very seriously, showing no emotions when killing spirits. When she met Kaien Mori, she started to open up more and realized that she didn't have to keep in inside anymore. She was regarded, along with Cero, as the Ice-Couple of the school when Kaien died (Regarding that she was the Ice-Queen). After spending some time in the human world, she seems to become more "human", wanting to protect all her friends and Kaien. However, as cold-hearted as she may seem, she does become flustered when others speculate her relationship with Kaien. She does, eventually, come to terms with her feelings for him and is completely destroyed when he enters the Portal. Perhaps it is because she is nobility, and used to titles, she refers to most titled officials by their titles, very rarely will she ever not call them by their title. After her brother came back to life, she seemed to be better at peace with her past and her desire to protect people became even stronger. Especially with those much younger than her, Selina has a soft spot for kids with similar backgrounds to hers (namely Shino). History Selina's history is very tragic, as many people in her life have died. Born to the highest ranking Pureblood family in the Kaidan world eighteen years prior to the beginning of the storyline, Selina is a "princess" of her clan, and it was her father's wish to see her or Toshio Heartnet, her younger brother by one year, to become head of the family. It is not implied if Selina has any cousins in the Heartnet Clan, but according to Noble Family Laws, if Selina is to reproduce, she is to marry a Pureblood, implying her younger brother or a cousin closely related to her. When Selina was three, and Toshio two, her parents were both attacked by a spirit. It is unknown if Selina and Toshio were present or if it was a mission. Instead of being separated like most human children would be, it was decided to keep them both together and enroll them in Academy 1. Toshio was one year early, however he was considered a genius and was able to keep up in lessons. After six years in the Academy, Selina graduated and Toshio decided to stay back a year to graduate with people his age. However, when the maids of the Heartnet Mansion were gone, Selina and Toshio were attacked by a spirit that killed Toshio. After fighting with Kaidan officers for ten minutes, Selina would not let Toshio's body be taken out of the room. After this, she harbored a deep hatred towards spirits. After her year off from school, she entered the Battle Academy and quickly earned the title "Ice-Princess" referring to her cold demeanor and her Pureblood lineage. After only three years at the Battle Academy, Selina graduate a year early and on a special mission, she saved a young Cero Suzuki from being killed by a spirit when his comrades abandoned him. When he asked her why she saved him, she replied that everyone has a job to do in a mission and she doesn't leave a man behind. She questioned him if he had a reason to become stronger, which he replied yes to. Since then, Cero felt as if he needed to protect her, especially after learning about her past and her lineage. On another mission, this time with Cero assigned in the same mission, Selina assisted an Unnamed Lieutenant whom she was close to and admired. Upon arrival, the Lieutenant seemed to have finished off the spirit and collapsed from exhaustion into Selina. After her guard was done, he stabbed her in the back and left. It was later revealed that he was controlled by a spirit named Gina, who later controlled Kaien. Sometime later, Selina was assigned to Bree Davis' district where she began to protect Yamatsuri, later followed by Cero. Powers *'''Advanced Healing Powers: Like all Kaidas, Selina is able to heal faster than most humans. She is able to utilize her Spirit Energy into healing her body in battle. *'Spell Casting:' Selina is quite good at spell casting. She specializes in using her Kekkai to move around in mid air, and using healing Kekkai to heal others if they become seriously wounded. Her defensive Kekkai are also strong, even withstanding Master's attack with Hodon, which had broken a weak Mizudon. *'Speed:' Because of her close-combat fighting style, Selina is extremely fast. She can easily keep up with Davis or even Sato, but the effort depletes her stamina quickly, though she is working to increase her speed and stamina. She mostly does not use her Maboroshi Step if she does not need to, however, she is seen using it if she is trying to hurry to a certain location. *'Spirit Energy:' As a Lieutenant, Selina was granted Level B Spirit Energy, though it continues to grow. She is able to keep her Spirit Energy in reserve, because she doesn't need it during battle with Raidon. However, she is skilled enough to use both Raidon and her Spirit Energy at the same time, so she can accurately and efficiently kill a spirit. Because of her family bloodline, her power is easily able to be a Colonel level, and is often described as intensely bright purple. After her encounter with Shizuku, Yuki's influence on Selina increased her Spirit Energy level, and requires a seal to conceal most of the Spirit Energy within her body. The keeper of her seal is Kaien, and if the seal is broken, she has just as much Spirit Energy as Yuki, perhaps even more. Kenta Raidon (ライドン) *'Leg Extensions: '''Raidon's first form is spider leg-like leg extensions. Each leg is a double sided blade and Raidon currently has four extensions. Raidon's extensions can with stand heavy impacts and carry Selina's weight. It occasionally can carry another person but not at fast rates. With the long legs, Raidon is used for high speed attacks and multiple attack because each leg can be used individually. The extensions connect to Selina's upper thighs on rings that surround her entire thigh and are about six inches wide. *'Double Spear Form: Raidon's second form is a double bladed spear. Both ends of the spear have blades, making it twice as dangerous for both enemy and wielder. The lance is as long as Selina and has blue "Fur" connected the part where the blade and shaft connect. Selina prefers this blade when dealing with one strong opponent because she can infuse Spirit Energy and kekkai together for strategies. *'Fan Form: '''When Yuki briefly took over Selina's conscious, Raidon formed into a folding fan instead of leg extensions or a spear. By mixing the user's Spirit Energy, they can create white blades of energy once they are fanned off the fan. The user can also throw the fan, and the fan can cut anything once it rotates fast enough. As Selina becomes stronger, she tries to train as much as possible with the fan, because part of her is actually Yuki. *'Typhoon Form: Typhoon Mizudon is combined with Raidon. This is only seen once, and only Kaien has activated it, due his ability to withstand high Spirit Energy. Mizudon and Raidon's form dramatically change. They both change into large double sided blades with guards, and are connected via long, red cloth. The blades are now black with a silver blade and have a storm cloud design on the blades. They appear heavy; easily disturbing the earth when dropped or using for support, however, perhaps due to Kaien's first form, Kaien is able to adequately wield both weapons at the same time. Spirit Powers Toshio Heartnet transferred some of his Spirit Energy as he was changing from evil spirit into human to Selina. When he did this, he bit Selina on the neck, saving her life from a fatal wound. Selina also gained some extra power when the Spirit Energy transfer happened. When activated, Selina's neck grows unexpectantly hot and she begins to glow bright purple. *'Enhanced Spirit Energy': When her Spirit Powers are activated, Selina's Spirit Energy increases by about ten times more than normal. She gains so much Spirit Energy that it leaks out of her body, similar to the way Kaien does. *'Enhanced Speed:' Selina is now able to use her Maboroshi to create illusions of herself and confuse her enemies. Normally, using Maboroshi would quickly wear her out but when Spirit Powers are activated, it gives the appearance that she is able to do this for muc longer. *'Enhanced Healing Powers:' Selina's healing powers increase as well when Spirit Powers are being used. It gives the impression that she has almost instant regeneration. *'Enhanced Spell Casting': Selina is able to create stronger Kekkai and maintain more than one easily at one time. Before, she could only do a maximum of ten or slightly more, but she can now do easily fifty or more. After Spirit Powers are deactivated, Selina is majorly exhausted, causing her to lose consciousness for days, perhaps even weeks. Zekrom In the second novel, Selina and the other Kaida receive Zekrom, or shadow demons, to fight evil spirits with. Kyūbi Selina's Zekrom, Kyūbi, is a black, bat-like fox cub. Kyūbi feels a strong love between herself and her master. Among all the Kaida, only Selina is able to pet Kyūbi. When not working, Selina enjoys taking Kyūbi on walks and playing catch/fetch with her. Upon hatching, Kyūbi trusted Selina instantly, and they became quite the pair in a short amount of time, although after an attempt to feed her dog food, it was quickly learned that Kyūbi would rather consume meat. As a treat, sometimes Selina and Kyūbi eat strawberries together. Forms & Powers: *Transporter Form Kyūbi is able to fly only in this form, which makes up for her lacking leg length, which makes her unable to run fast. In this form, she is able to blow fire, but not very long. Its usually enough to start fires (or scare cats). *1st Stage In this form, Kyūbi's wings are lost but her legs are now long enough for her to be very fast if needed. She is able to spit fire balls and streams of fire at her enemies. When the "fire fur" on her feet "lights", she can run faster and gets a small burst of speed. Also, by releasing fire from it's fur, Kyūbi is also able to charge at her enemy while surrounded in fire, causing heavier damage than a normal charge would. *2nd Stage Kyūbi's most powerful form involves all nine of her tails. Along with more power in the attacks from her 1st Stage, she is able to run faster, and summon fire upon her own will. She is large enough now that she can carry about two people on her back with ease and still run fairly fast. Relationships Kaien Mori At first, Selina was mad at Kaien, believing he went looking for Spirits. After she protected him and he learned of Kaidas, he wanted to become one, which she tried to talk him out of. After a while, she learns she can trust him and open up to him. She's thankful that she met someone like him and eventually starts to develop feelings for him. She wants nothing more to protect him and Cero, so she doesn't have to feel pain again. When Kaien opens the portal, she becomes depressed and once again earned the name "Ice-Queen" at school, when everyone thought Kaien had died in a car accident. When he returned, she admitted she loved him and in the epilogue they stay with each other, as a permanent mission, along with Cero. Cero Suzuki Cero and Selina had been close teammates about three years prior to the start of the book. On a training mission, Cero was attacked by a spirit after his teammates abandoned him. Selina was the only one who saved him and addressed his wound. She graduated not long after that and he vowed than he would repay her. They saw each other a few times after that incident, but not as much when Selina graduated. Selina was surprised to see Cero in the human world when he saved her from being impaled. Selina is very protective of Cero, and doesn't want any harm to come to him. She works well with him because he is long range with she is a short range fighter. Bree Davis As Heartnet's commanding officer, Selina does not mind to do work for Davis. Davis usually argues and Selina ignores her. If Selina is injured, she feels guilty, much to Selina's annoyance. Like Sato, Davis' relationship with Selina is similar to a mother and daughter, and though she'll never admit it, Selina is grateful for that kind of relationship. She is often Selina's happy side, attempting to cheer her up if she's depressed. Selina deeply respects Colonel Davis, and often apologizes for being injured or being unable to acquire more information from the spirits. Ichiro Sato Selina respects Sato very much, always addressing him as Lieutenant Colonel Sato or simply Lieutenant. She deeply wants to be like Sato, focused, driven and strong. He trusts her too, often taking care of the others if he goes away. In a way, their relationship is like father-daughter or even an older brother and younger sister. The feeling that Selina gets from this is one she's never really understood and is usually left wondering what it is. Toshio Heartnet As the older sister of Toshio, Selina loved Toshio with all her heart. Because of her parents death, Selina raised Toshio by herself until they went to the Academy, where they saw each other less but she was still able to care for him. Toshio always wanted to protect his sister and was always boasting about becoming the next King, that way he could protect her and everyone else from the spirits. Selina often laughed, but she supported his dream, even helping him train to become stronger. When he died, she was distraught and torn up. She still has nightmares about that night. After his death, she had the eyes of a dead person, and many of the students referred to her as "Ice-Princess", due to the fact that she was a cold person and the rumors about being a "Pureblood". Tsukiko Kiyoko Originally, when Tsukiko was assigned to Yamatsuri, Selina and Tsukiko did not get along. Partly due to their contrasting personalities, Selina did not completely trust her and questioned why she was really there. Selina first underestimated Tsukiko's power, and Tsukiko underestimated hers. However, once Selina was kidnapped, Tsukiko shows her true emotions about Selina. When Selina learns that Tsukiko did everything she could to try and save her, Tsukiko shed a few tears, which Selina replies kindly, ignoring the fact that she feels responsible. Afterwards, Selina and Tsukiko find a way to tolerate each other and Selina can trust her to fight alongside her in battle. Rini Mori, Ayame Riley and Shion Itō Because Selina hasn't been friends with them as long as Kaien, she is a little hesitant to talk to them or associate herself with them. However, she was in debt to Rini for addressing her wounds, so she opened up to them. She cherishes those friends now, wanting just as bad as Kaien to protect them. She shares a dorm living room with them and has a dorm room on the female side along with Ayame, Rini and Shion. Sota Ross and Roy Collins As Kaien's friends, Selina shows both Sota and Roy politeness, even though she believes Roy to be a lunatic. She often gets a headache from Roy, however, she can be around Sota. Like the girls, Selina is hesitant to talk to them, however, she values their friendship and kindness, so she wants to protect them. Legacy In the years after the battle against the Eden family, Selina and Kaien become known as the second "founding family" of the Kaidan world. Soon known as Lady Selina Heartnet and Lord Kaien Mori, Selina helps the Kaidan world begin to stabilize after the loss of the Kaidan King and the other three Pureblood families. Wise and quick to think of strategies to help the Kaidan world in the future, Selina orders the increase in health and defense fields at both academies. Almost immediately after the battle against the Eden family, Lady Selina received a prophecy that wouldn't occur for another five hundred years (unknown to her): Stability will befall all worlds in the centuries preceding the battle the shook the world. However, amidst this stability, a new threat looms. The Angels of heaven will determine the fate of humanity. The Angel of destruction will snuff out the Pathway of Light and cause the world to fall to ruin. Unless the song of heaven can be heard, the world will come to an end. Quotes (To Kaien Mori) “See? I told you, you can’t tell Kaida to run; it’s not in our nature. I know this is your town, but we all made a vow to protect this town as well. Besides, I have people here I want to protect. I wouldn’t be able to face Rini again if I let you face this spirit alone.” (To Cero Suzuki) “It’s time for the both of you to realize you DON’T have to do everything on your own!” (To Cero Suzuki about why she didn't leave him behind) "It’s pretty simple...I don’t leave people behind because everyone can do something for a mission, whether it is large or small. I don’t like watching people die and if I can do something to prevent it, I will, even at the cost of my life. I’ve lost many important people in my life and it hurts every time. I’m sure you want to become strong, yes?” (To Kaien Mori) "You...You Idiot!" (To Toshio Heartnet) "Toshio, it doesn’t matter if you’re a boy or a girl. What matters is caring about the other person. When you want to protect me, it gives me strength. I wanted to protect you because I love you and I don’t want to lose my little brother again." Category:Characters Category:Kaida